S e c r e t o s E n H o w a r t s
by Lux-dEl-Mar
Summary: No todo es lo que parece en Howarts Neville tiene un secreto, ROn y HErmione se acercan, y una chica muy extraña persigue a Harry. Romances y engaños jaja Leeanla please no se van a arrepentir! HG RH


Dejen critica   
SECRETOS EN HOWARTS Capitulo I 

**Neville...**

-No puedo creer que mi hermano me obligara hacer esto- Dijo Ron caminando por los pasillos de Howarts.

-Si hubieras querido, no te hubieras anotado, el no estaba para verte.- Dijo Harry que estaba a su lado moviendo su libro en el aire.

-Pero Billy tiene razon, si te anotas en aritmancia, el podra conseguirte trabajo inmediatamente en algun banco, sino saldras de aquí, y no sabras que hacer.- Dijo Hermione con su típica actitud.

-No se, creo que esto sera igual que el suicidio.

-No Ron, cuando salgas de Howarts sabrás para donde dirigirte- Contesto Hermione.

-Pero que pasa con mi sueño de ser jugador de Quiditch.

-Hay que ser realista-Le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente, cuando se detuvieron frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, para entrar. Fue entonces que Ginny llego acompañada de su novio Dean Tohmas.

-Esto es asqueroso- Dijo Ron observándolos besarse.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Ginny después de despedir a su novio.

-Podrias dejar de hacer esas cosas adelante mio.

Ginny se quedo en silencio pero después- Han visto a Neville?.- Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para pociones.

-Con Neville?- Dijo Ron.

-Si Neville reprobó pociones el año pasado y esta con los de quinto- le contesto Hermione, ya que Neville cursaba pociones junto a Ginny.

Harry que era el único que estaba callado, dijo de repente- Yo he visto a Neville en el desayuno, estaba junto a Luna, últimamente están demasiado juntos.

Ron puso cara de pícaro-Asi que observando a Luna- le dio un tonto codazo y se rio.

-Es cierto ahora que lo pienso bien los he visto juntos varias veces esta semana- Dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione también se puso pensativa-Ustedes insinúan que...

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

Ginny se fue en busca de Neville y los tres pasaron a la sala común y empezaron hacer la tarea, salvo Ron que por momentos tomaba su revista de Quiditch, y la miraba suspirando. Fue entonces cuando Neville llego.

-Hey... mi hermana te estaba buscando- le grito a Neville que iba distraído.

-Buscándome?

-Si, tienen que hacer el trabajo de pociones- le contesto Hermione.

-Ah...- Dijo serio- Pues cuando venga díganle que me busque, no me siento muy bien, me voy a descansar- Dijo Neville, con apariencia enferma.

Los tres observaron a Neville, subir las escaleras, con cara de asombro.

-Que creen que le suceda?- Les dijo Hermione.

-No lo se, no lucia nada bien- Dijo Harry.

-Por que no van a verlo?- Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los dos.

Ron fue el único que se rió- Naaa...Seguro que se le declaro a Luna y la loca le dijo que no.

Mientras tanto Ginny, que estaba con sus compañeras sobre el pasto en las afueras de Hogwarts haciendo la tarea, no pudo dejar de observar a Luna quien estaba parada frente a la laguna del calamar gigante.

La pelirroja se encamino y le grito- Luna!

La rubia se dio vuelta, con los ojos mas tristes que nunca.

-Como estas?- Dijo Ginny observándola.

-Aquí- Dijo con aire desinteresado.

Hubo un silencio- Estas bien?- Otra vez se quedaron en silencio- Se que nos hemos separado un poco este año, es que Dean me ocupa todo el tiempo- Ella se rio levemente- ...y ahora estoy con ellas haciendo la tarea- Dijo señalándolas-...que por cierto voy muy retrasada.- Pero Luna seguia igual sin soltar una palabra.

-Luna- Dijo tocándole el hombro.

La chica la miro-Lo siento...últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas.

-Quieres hablar?- Dijo Ginny amablemente.

-No... Creo que no.- Dijo con la vista perdida.

-Luna, yo estoy... ya sabes cuando necesites hablar con alguien- La chica suspiro- Es acerca de Neville?

-Que?... Porque me preguntas eso?-Dijo alterada

-Bueno...Harry me ha dicho que los ha visto pasearse últimamente...y necesito encontrarlo, por que tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

-Harry te dijo eso?

-Bueno Harry me lo dijo, pero yo también los he observado.

-Mira para que sepas!- Dijo Luna alterada- Neville y yo no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos!

-Pero si yo no dije nada- Dijo Ginny sorprendida.

Luna suspiro- Mira, lo que tengo con Neville es muy especial, tenemos muchas cosas en común, ya sabes como somos tratados en la escuela, yo soy Lunática, y el es el tonto, y cada vez que nos encontramos hablamos sobre eso, sobre nuestros problemas, sobre nuestras familias, sobre nuestros secretos, es solo eso.

-Esta bien...No tienes por que darme ninguna explicación- Le dijo Ginny, entonces Luna dejo de mirarla, y su mirada se perdió en la laguna.

Ginny se alejo asombrada por la actitud de la chica, y tomo sus libros que estaban tirados sobre el pasto, para ir a buscar a Neville, ya que el trabajo era para el dia siguiente y todavía no habian hecho nada. Ginny se despidio de sus compañeras, y se fue.

Cuando Ginny llego, a la sala comun, ademas de haber otros chicos en la torre de Griffindor, en el medio de la sala estaba sentada Hermione haciendo la tarea, cuando Ginny paso por el cuadro , la castaña volteo a ver.

-Hola – Dijo Ginny

-Hola Ginny- Dijo mientras su amiga se acerco.- A que no sabes? Neville aparecio y ahora esta en el cuarto de los varones, y hace mas de media hora que los chicos fueron a buscarlo, y todavía no bajaron.

-Si?... pero no sabes que le sucede?

-No solo dijo que queria irse a dormir, por que se sentia mal pero no dio detalles.

-Que extraño?- Dijo Ginny viendo crispar el fuego de la chimenea-Yo recien acabo de hablar con Luna, ella también estaba muy extraña...

Hermione la interrumpió- Luna es extraña

-Si pero mas de lo normal...Me dijo que ahora ella y Neville eran amigos, que se contaban sus cosas, sus secretos.

Hermione sonrió levemente con el entrecejo fruncido- Secretos, eh?...Y que hay, ellos dos no...?

-No, Luna me lo nego rotundamente.

Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras, con cara de aburridos y fueron directo hacia ellas.

-No solto ni una palabra- Dijo Ron y después se tiro sobre el sofá junto a Hermione.

-No se, me pareció que estaba llorando- Dijo Harry mirando a las dos chicas.

Ginny se quedo pensativa, y después le contó todo le que le había dicho Luna cerca del lago.

-Pues Luna tiene que saber entonces- Dijo Ron intrigado.

-No creo que diga nada- Dijo Ginny, y después miro su reloj- Mmm, empezare yo sola con el trabajo, ya son las seis de la tarde.

-Bueno adios- Le dijo su amiga

-Adios chicos.

Al dia siguiente, Ginny hacia sus ultimos preparativos del trabajo de pociones, eran aproximadamente 20 hojas de un ensayo que Snape le habia pedido. Observando las hojas la chica se puso nerviosa, ya que nadie la habia ayudado y temia que estuviera mal- Por que no habre elegido a Colin – Penso la chica en voz alta después de lo que le habia pasado con Neville.

Caminó al desayuno el trío bajo sin Ginny ya que prefirió quedarse a terminar con su trabajo.

-Imaginense- Dijo Ron alocado- "No Neville, no puedo salir contigo, por que ademas de loca no puedo convertirme en idiota"- Ron fue el unico que se rio de ese chiste- Hey...que les pasa?

-No creo que Luna este loca- Dijo Harry

-Hablo su fan - Dijo Ron divertido

-Yo no soy su fan!...que dices?- Dijo incomodo.

-Por que siempre la defiendes- Dijo achicando los ojos.

-Por que me parece inofensiva!

-"Ah Harry le gusta Luna, ah Harry...

-Basta!! Basta!!!- Pero Ron seguia cantando sin parar hasta que...

-Cállense los dos!!!- Grito Hermione- Tienen tres o dieciséis años? son increíbles.

De repente Ron se detuvo- Eso es increíble...- Estaba mirando una rubia de cabello corto, con la tunica negra y el símbolo de Revenclaw. La chica alta y delgada sonreia y miraba fijamente a Harry. Cuando llego hacia ellos le dijo a Harry seximente-Hola.

Harry se quedo "ahhhhhhh?, y luego se puso rojo, mientras se dio vuelta para verla de atrás.

Hermione saco un pañuelo- A ver chicos, secarles - los chicos voltearon a verla-... se les chorrea la baba.

-Esa chica no es de este mundo- Dijo Ron.

-Oh de esta escuela- Dijo Hermione seria- Nunca antes la habia visto parece de dieciocho o mas.

-Yo tampoco la habia visto- Dijo Harry algo embobado y luego empezaron a caminar.

-Pero ella si te ha visto a ti- Dijo Ron sonriente.

En la clase de Snape, Ginny se sento por detrás junto a su amiga Cloe y su amigo Colin- Estoy tan nerviosa- le dijo a los dos, pero entonces, Ginny busco con sus ojos a Luna y a Neville por toda la mazmorra. Ellos no estaban, hasta que por la entrada un muchacho no muy agraciado por la belleza entro al aula, con su mochila y su tunica puesta. Era Neville, el chico se iba a sentar atrás junto a Ginny, pero... - Diez puntos menos para Griffindor...- Dijo Snape- ... señor Longbotton, por haber llegado tarde, sientese aquí adelante- El chico se sento adelante, con cara de tristeza, y luego saco sus pergaminos y su pluma, de la mochila.

-Muy bien, voy a pedir los trabajos- Snape comenzo a llamar por grupo, hasta que le toco a Ginny, que en su trabajo habia puesto el nombre de Neville, para que no desaprobara. Ginny le paso el trabajo a una alumna de adelante, luego esta se lo paso a otro, y este otro, se lo paso a Neville para que se lo entregara al profesor, pero entonces, todas las hojas del trabajo y las propias sobre su pupitre, se cayeron y se mezclaron en el suelo. Ginny observo preocupada al muchacho. El levanto las cosas como pudo, casi todo estaba mezclado

Iba ordenando las hojas como podía, y se iba poniendo cada vez mas colorado, hasta que levanto la cabeza y observo al profesor que lo miraba fijamente.

-Deme eso aquí inmediatamente- Algunos comenzaron a reir. Snape tomo las hojas, y se sento en el escritorio silenciosamente ¡Corregiría el trabajo!

Ginny no paraba de comerse las uñas, hasta que...

-Alguien me puede explicar que es esto?- Dijo Snape parándose y levantando una hoja- Aquí esta su firma señor Longbottom, no veo que los poemas se relacionen con el trabajo de pociones.

Ginny se llevo las manos a la cabeza y el grupo de Slitherine comenzo a reir.

-Eso...eso es mio señor- Dijo Neville tratando de alcanzar la hoja con la mano. Al parecer su poema se habia mezclado con las demas hojas.

-A ver a ver...Este es el trabajo de Weasley y Longbottom, ¿esta seguro que es suyo?-

-Si... es mio- Dijo Neville rojísimo.

-Entonces- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el profesor- ...levantece y lea esto en voz alta para toda la clase, ya que si quería exponerlo, lo mejor es que lo lea a usted mismo.

Neville seguia sentado muy serio.

-Que espera? Deseea reprobar la materia otra vez?- Dijo Snape

Neville se paro, y Snape le dio la hoja- Vamos lea

El chico se quedo en silencio y vio como la hermana de Pansy Parkinson se descostillaba de risa, miro a otros Slitherin...

-Cuando veo en penumbras- Dijo Neville con voz temblante.

-...cuando veo en penumbras- Volvio a repetir- Tus ojos brillantes...siento.

"Pufff!!" Se escucho una burla por ahí.

-...Siento que somos como dos gotas de agua, por que tu eres el- Neville estaba a punto de llorar- el ...el que me ayuda, el amor y el extasis que le dan sentido a mi existe- existen...- pero entonces Neville partio en lagrimas, y salio corriendo de lugar tirando todo sobre su escritorio incluido su poema.

-Adonde va señor Longbottom?!- Grito Snape, pero luego sonrió y dijo suavemente- Cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor.

Ginny que habia observado, todo, se pregunto si lo que habia escuchado estaba bien "el...". Acaso se refería a un... ¿Neville era...? Ginny abrio fuertemente los ojos, no, no podia ser cierto...

Emily Parkinson, corria juntos a sus dos amigas por el pasillo, hacia donde estaba su hermana, pero lo que Emily no sabia, era que una chica pelirroja la estaba persiguiendo. Es que Parkinson tenia el poema de Neville en sus manos!

-He dame eso!!- Le grito Ginny.

Las chicas empezaron a correr sonrientes, Ginny también pero no pudo alcanzarlas ya que las tres doblaron por una esquina y se perdieron de vista.

Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron de la clase de encantamientos, y entre los alumnos, estaban Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, los cuatro se pusieron en una punta, a reirse de la gente. Hasta que entonces apareció Emily- Hey miren lo que tengo! Miren!...

Los Slitherin la miraron- No te emociones pequeña- le dijo Draco a la hermana de Parkinson quien hizo un gesto de molestia, pero finalmente el le saco el papel de las manos.

-A ver...- Malfoy empezó a leer el poema en voz alta, y todo su grupo comenzo a reir- Firmado Neville Longbottom...¡¡¡Hey escuchen todos Neville es mariquita!!!- Grito el chico rubio.

Pansy tomo el poema-Tengo una idea- Saco su varita, y dijo un conjuro apuntando al pergamino, entonces comenzaron a salir miles de copias del mismo- Vamos a pegarla por toda la escuela.

Los Slitherin comenzaron a pegarlo por todas las paredes, y los demas alumnos comenzaron a poner atención al escrito.

Hermione, Harry y Ron, que habían ido a pasear por ahí (ya que era el recreo) se sorprendieron al ver a la gente abarrotada tras las paredes leyendo el poema de Neville

-Creo que algo extraño esta sucediendo- Dijo Hermione. Los tres chicos se acercaron hacia uno de los poemas y comenzaron a leer con atención.

-Neville marica?- Dijo Ron, terminando de leer.

-"el" podria ser otra cosa- Dijo Hermione.

Fue entonces cuando Neville apareció caminando y se detuvo en medio del corredor, a ver que era lo que observaban los alumnos. Algunos voltearon a verlo, con sonrisas en sus caras. Neville se quedo tieso, ante las miradas de los otros.

-Neville marica!!!- Grito Malfoy.

El chico estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que por el corredor contrario, aparecio Luna Lovegood, quien lo miro desde lejos con preocupación, la chica comenzo a correr, a toda prisa, hasta que llego hasta el.

-Los tontos se reunieron- Dijo Malfoy, cuando Luna llego hacia Neville.

-Tendriamos que hacer algo- Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Luna, miro desde lejos el poema, y lo comprendió todo.

La chica que ahora estaba junto a Neville acerco su rostro hacia el y le dijo suavemente- Bésame

Neville la tomo por la cintura, y la beso.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente en el medio del corredor, mientras todo el colegio los miraba con la boca abierta.

Ginny, que recién llegaba se unió a Harry quien observaba asombrado aquella imagen, Hermione y Ron, también estaban asombrados.

La verdad este fic es el mejor que me ha salido


End file.
